


The Strange Man Cooking Pancakes

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Explanations, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipinho comes down stares to find a strange man in the kitchen cooking pancakes and it isn't even his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Man Cooking Pancakes

Felipinho woke to the smell of pancakes, which only meant one thing. It was his birthday! Except… he was _pretty_ sure it wasn’t. It was only March, and his birthday wasn’t all the way until November. Unless he’d slept for the entire year! But he didn’t think that had happened either.

Curious, Felipinho went down the stairs, and was surprised to find a strange man in his kitchen. Judging by the look on the strange man’s face, the strange man was surprised to find Felipinho there either. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, frozen to the spot. Felipinho’s first thought was Santa, but the strange man didn’t look like Santa, and it was _still_ only March, and he was pretty sure Santa didn’t cook pancakes, like the strange man did. Felipinho’s second thought was a robber, but he didn’t think robbers would cook pancakes either.

“Hello,” the strange man said.

“Papa!”

“No,” the strange man called, hurrying over. It was too late now, though. They could both hear footsteps on the stairs and a moment later Felipe appeared in the kitchen doorway in his dressing gown.

Felipinho pointed up to the strange man, as is Felipe couldn’t see him.

“Am sorry,” the strange man said.

“What are you doing?” Felipe asked, looking past his son and the strange man to the now burning pancakes.

“Was cooking you breakfast,” the strange man said. “I didn’t mean to wake him.”

“Papa,” Felipinho said, pointing at the strange man again, because maybe his papa hadn’t seen him.

“Yes, little man,” Felipe said, picking Felipinho up and siting them on his hip. He nodded to the pancakes. “You finish them and bring them up. Am going to need to explain.”

The strange man gulped and nodded and then went back to the pancakes. Felipe took Felipinho back up the stairs, but not into his own bedroom, instead sitting him on the end of Felipe’s _huge_ double bed.

“Who’s that?” Felipinho asked.

Felipe sighed and sat opposite Felipinho. “That was Valtteri,” he said. He didn’t know how to explain, but he could start by just going with his son’s questions.

“Why is he in our house?” Felipinho asked.

“He stayed here last night.”

“Why?”

“Because… Because Valtteri and I are… together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah.”

“Like… in love?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s yucky.”

“Yeah, it is a little,” Felipe said, kissing the top of his son’s head. “But Valtteri is very nice and I’m sure you’re going to be good friends, yeah?”

“He’s making us pancakes.”

“Yeah.”

Felipinho smiled. Well, if the strange man was cooking pancakes, and Papa loved him, then he couldn’t be that bad.


End file.
